


Paz Vizla - NSFW Alphabet

by Startabi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startabi/pseuds/Startabi
Summary: I don't think I have to explain this lmfao. just pure horny nsfw alphabet for Paz Vizla
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizla/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Paz Vizla - NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw I have no excuse. feel free to yell at me here or @jangofctts on Tumblr

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Paz is the DEFINITION of a teddy bear man—though don’t get me _wrong_ …Paz will NOT hold back. WILL blow your back out and WILL edge you for _hours_ just for the fun of it. But at the end of the day Paz is definitely a giver through and through. He cares very deeply about the things he loves and is dedicated to. Especially _you._ He isn’t overly vocal about his love. Now he’s certainly not _shy_ about telling you he does but it’s usually done in privacy, away from prying eyes. He makes _sure_ you know you’re loved when in public with gentle touches over your lower back, shoulder, smoothing a hand down your hair—basically _needs_ to be touching you at all times. Just so he knows you’re there—so he knows he can _protect_ you at a moments notice. After sex, it’s the same thing. He loves to wipe you down, get you water—you want a hug? _You got it._ He loves when you’re either lying on his chest or cradled into the crook of his shoulder while you rest your head over his sternum. He’ll tell you how _good_ you felt, how beautiful you are—just will SMOTHER you in with affection while he presses soft kisses onto your forehead and run his fingers through your hair. Wether you want to chat quietly or just snooze, he’ll willingly do either. _Anything_ for you. 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

Well— _obviously_ he loves every single inch of your body. At least…that’s what he _tells_ you (it _is_ true but— _yknow_ ). Paz is an ass man—to put it simply. Despite the absolutely _horrible_ peripheral vision and depth perception in his helmet, he’s thankful it lets him get away with looking at your ass without repercussion (it’s uh…a LOT). He likes to pinch or give it a little swat as he walks past you, grab two handfuls when you hug him, _adores_ taking you from behind—gives him easy access to grab a cheek or just so he can see your ass smack against his hips as you take him deep. While this isn’t necessarily a body part—he can’t get enough of your smile. The way your lips quirk at a silly joke or those rare, private grins when you’re reading a cheesy holo-novel or just admiring the view—or even when you’re craning your neck to meet his visor with the biggest smile that lights up the entirety of your face when he reaches for your hand. Each and every one makes his heart flutter and his cheeks flush. 

While he doesn’t necessarily have a favorite body part on _himself—_ he _does_ enjoy how perfect your hands feel intertwined with his. He likes to smooth his thumb over your knuckles or give your hand a little squeeze. And don’t think he doesn’t notice the tiny ( _quite_ noticeable) glances and your starstruck face each time you place a hand over his beskar cuirass or step so close your shoulders touch. He’s _big_ —he know’s that—but the way you look at him, melt into his arms each time he drags you closer, just…makes his chest feel warm and his head fuzzy. Not exactly sure _why_ you ask him to pick you up and toss your around like a sack of potatoes, _but hey_ —if you like it, so does he. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_Oof_ —y’all I—

Listen, Paz cums _a lot_. It’s thick and messy, and _intense_ for both of you. He swears he looses his fucking mind each time, buried deep in your mouth, ass, or pussy. Paz always curses, grunts out your name, curls into you as he twitches and cums. Speaking of which—if you let him finish inside you and once he pulls out after catching his breath, he’ll keep your legs spread, and watch it dribble out just so he can push it back in with his fingers. Same goes with the mouth—will purposely pull halfway out just so some of his cum escapes past your lips and drips down your chin, leaving him no other choice to feed it to you. He will always—if given the choice—want to cum inside you and stay there until he’s soft, but he doesn’t mind seeing his seed all over your thighs or your ass. Likes to spread it around and yup—you guessed it! _Feed it to you._ Now don’t get him _wrong_ —he likes that primal instinct of marking what’s _his_ but it’s an otherworldly experience when he’s balls deep in your pussy and cums _hard_ and _deep_. Plus, Paz, in the back of his mind, thinks that it’s just a _waste_ when he cums somewhere other than inside you. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Look, Paz is a very open man—like, there are few things he won’t ever try. He’ll tell you what he wants, will sweetly whisper his request in your ear and run his hands down your body. More often than not you’ll agree, but if there’s any hesitation on your part he instantly jumps to something you _do_ like, maybe work you up to it if you’re willing to _try_. Although….I do talk about this in letter K, but Paz has a breeding kink. We’ve been _known_. He isn’t shy about telling you how much he loves seeing you filled up—will tease you about starting your _own_ clan—but most of the time it’s _just_ _teasing_. Little do you know that this kink DOES go a little deeper than just the surface. He goes a bit sToOpiD in the head thinking about you having his kids. Though, while not necessarily a DIRTY secret, he’s just a bit shy about _actually_ talking to you about it. Fuck—but if _you_ suggest it??? Good _fucking luck._ You are _not_ leaving that bed until you’re successfully _bred_. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Paz is experienced, not so much with an actual relationship…but that man FUCKS. He won’t go out of his way for sex, and if even if he did, there’s always some level of trust he’s putting into that person. To put it simply, you’ll never walk away from Paz without feeling _dizzy,_ fucked out, and _exhausted_. The dick game in this bus is ASTRONOMICAL and you’ll remember it for YEARS. 

Although, I _do_ think he’s never taken his helmet off for anyone _but_ you. You’d be his first kiss no doubt—very soft and slow kisses while you sit on his lap, cradling his face as he just hold you in his arms. Same with a relationship. He doesn’t shy away from his feelings but, this is new to him and he always tends to follow your lead in romance and relationship matters. He’s a simple man; as long as he has you by his side he’s the happiest man in the world. 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Paz likes to fuck you any which way. He don’t care. But his utmost _favorite_ position is when he’s kneeling, you’re either on your back or on your stomach, legs wrapped around his hips so he can pull you onto his cock. He likes being able to squeeze and anchor onto your hips and or tug on your hair as you arch and squirm. Like this he reaches _deep_ and you’ll be feeling it in the next few hours. A very, _very_ close second is when you’re sitting in his lap, legs thrown over his thighs, as you’re molded against his chest. He likes how small you feel here—has easy access to your mouth as well as any other part of you such as your tits or you clit. Morning sex is a favorite too. You’ll be spooning and after you wake up he’ll plant kisses along your neck, drag your leg over his hip and slip himself inside of you. It’s slow and lazy and takes his time to work up to both of your releases. Here he’ll nibble your ear and whisper sweet nothings or absolutely _depraved_ desires _._ Likes when you ride him too but it usually ends up with him flipping you over and railing you into next fucking _Friday._

_(_ Also, like I mentioned—Paz is an ass man. Sure, pussy is great, especially _yours, but—_ if you’re into anal he’ll choose fucking your ass more than half the time if given the option) 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

Paz has a sense of humor—hearing you laugh makes his heart flutter and his chest ache in the best way like a lovesick puppy. He strives to always have you smiling and giggling when you’re around. He’s much more verbal than Mando, is comfortable with talking and joking around, but it’s done in more of snide kinda way. He likes to poke and prod and just…JUMPS at the opportunity to ROAST anybody. Don’t get him wrong though—it’s all in good fun—it’s how he shows companionship and affection. You’ll KNOW if he doesn’t like you. Paz gets _cold_. He gets _mean_. He’ll rip through every insecurity in one nasty sentence that’s meant to just fucking _obliterate_. BUT ANYWAY—

When he’s fucking you it’s the same GOT DAMNED THING. Sex is meant to be fun and if you bump your head against the wall or you both tumble off the bed—that’s _hilarious_. He doesn’t think a giggle or goofy smile will ruin the mood. In fact, he’s usually the one who says the poorly timed joke or knowingly drags a finger along your ticklish spots just so you yelp and squirm away. He can be serious, _sure_ , but he prefers a more lighthearted approach with you. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Paz has curly, chocolate brown hair, fluffy and unruly—and you _love_ playing with it. You adore running your hand through the strands and just, messing with the soft curls. He certainly likes the attention—he’s not used to anyone touching his bare skin, let one any part of his _head_. If he has his helmet off during sex and you give his hair a little yank, it’s a surefire way to make him groan. Paz doesn’t really care about haircuts or anything because well—he wears a _helmet_ 24/7. As long as it stays out of his face and doesn’t tickle his neck he’s all set. (He’ll let you cut it tho ngl). 

In general Paz isn’t _overtly_ hairy. He’s got wispy brown chest hair and a _delicious_ happy trail you like to run your fingers down. Paz doesn’t necessarily take an enormous amount of time to trim down there and in all honesty he usually just leaves it be. He’s got good personal hygiene (don’t even get me STARTED on the shower sex y’all I—), and he’ll trim down there if you explicitly _ask_ him too. But you never complain and neither does he so—it is what it is. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Paz is a romantic at heart. He’s so full of LOVE and DEVOTION—a very loyal man who’ll gladly blow up half a city in order to protect you. Despite his lack of experience in relationships, he’s a natural. Paz is gifted at reading people and he’s memorized each and every frown or bob of the head that indicates you’re feeling down or annoyed. He’ll _always_ remember your birthday, holidays that you celebrate on your home planet or that one flower you told him you found kinda neat three _months_ ago. Paz is the sorta dude that just drops everything in order to help you or lend you an ear or finds you little trinkets that remind him of you. He’s not poetic when he tells you he loves you, just a simple _I love you_ will do and he expresses most of his affection through physical acts. When you’re fucking don’t be surprised if he holds your hand or hugs you _suffocatingly_ close. He just needs to feel your skin against his, remind you that behind all that beskar, he’s still human. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

In the strange space between first meeting you and up until the first hints of a relationship—you plagued his mind _constantly_. No matter how hard he tried he just could _not_ shake your smile out of his mind. Or your fascination with his armor, curious and yet…clever and respectful enough not to pry into the details of his religion. In the past, throughout his younger years he’d be more willing to pay for pussy to scratch that itch, but after meeting you? _Fuck_. No one else could ever _hope_ to compare. He’s devout to _you_ and it’s _easy_ imagining himself on his knees for you. The mere thought of hearing your little whimpers and cries of his name as he guides you through your pleasure gets him rock solid in seconds. He’s very steady and meticulous—edges and teases himself as he lets his mind wander to thoughts of you, naked and spread out for him. Paz doesn’t like to rush himself—he enjoys the buildup and how it makes it _far_ more intense when he cums. His hips will lift as his cock twitches and spills his load in thick ropes over his fist and onto his abdomen—a broken gasp of your name on the tip of his tongue. He has trouble restraining himself from jumping your bones the next time he sees you. 

Now though, seeing as he as you, he rarely jerks it. Although, if he’s away for a long time or if you ask him if you can watch…. _well_ — 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He do be having a low-key….b r e e d i n g k i n k. Ok—it’s pretty high key but oh well. He also has a size kink wether he actively thinks about it or not. He enjoys teasing you about how _small_ you are or asks if you _think you’re able to take him._ Paz is a big man and it sparks something _primal_ watching your pussy clench and stretch around his cock until he’s bottomed out. As for you, his hand nearly reaches all the way around your throat and just the raw _strength_ and _size_ of him turns you into a puddle of goo. This also deserves a checkmark on the amor kink. It’s more so on your side, but the armor adds on even further to his size and he definitely doesn’t mind the visual of your hand tracing his cuirass or armored thighs. He’ll let you undress him and press playful kisses everywhere you deem fit. He does, however, quite enjoy the sight of your bare skin in contrast to the material of his gloves as he holds your hips and fucks into you. 

Now, I’m not saying he has a full fledged daddy kink but it’s definitely _there._ It’s like…you have to suggest it to Paz in order for him to realize that _oh_ , _yeah, I like the sound of that._ In all honesty, what would happen is that, he’d be taking you _hard_ , and it just sorta slips out….y’know? Paz doesn’t force it but he’ll pause as you curl into yourself from embarrassment and then…chuckle and lean in close to your ear and say something like, _“You can call me that if you’d like, baby girl. I don’t mind.”_

_Cockwarming_. Must I explain? _Binch_ of COURSE I will. After a round or two he’ll roll you over and hold you there as your cunt flutters and surrounds his softening cock in your wet warmth. He finds this relaxing and the perfect wind down after intense sex. More often than not he’s able to sleep like this which gives him the perfect opportunity for lazy morning sex. Though in some cases he just wants to _feel_ you, slip inside you until you start to get twitchy and whine his name— _beg_ him to start fucking you. 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

He doesn’t really care where you fuck. Of course, he’ll always keep your safety and his own in mind, but if you wanna fuck in in an alley? _Ok_. You wanna suck his dick under the table at a cantina? _Sure, go for it._ He’s not shy in public—he’s _big_ and a _mandalorian._ It’s a rarity someone even thinks to _breathe_ his way, let alone tell him what he can and can’t do. Though, overall, his favorite place is your shared room in the safety of the covert. It’s private, a bit _small_ , but you can scream to your heart’s content there and not have to worry about catching a bacterial infection from a brick wall or naStY cantina floor. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Uh…you? OK LAME I KNOW bUT— it’s true. This man is head over heels for you and every time you slip your hand into his, give him a little grin or not so subtly look him up and down—get’s him each time. Constantly wants to make you feel cherished and satisfied. If you _are_ feeling frisky, his cock will always jump when you sneak a hand between the gaps of his codpiece and thigh plates. Game over if you compliment him at ALL. Not just his armor. LITERALLY anything and he’ll sling you over his shoulder and _sprint_ to the bed. 

(Sparring gets him going too. REAL fast. But due that fact that sparring always ends with fucking in your case—he refrains from doing so. Not exactly _polite_ to fuck in public view) 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Again, Paz is very open to everything you wanna try. He’ll bend over backwards to make you happy but he’s a very protective man. Obviously he’s not going to force you to stay with him if you’re unhappy or lock you inside but, he’s had to fight and protect the things and people he cares about most of his life. So, I really don’t see him wanting to _share_. You’re _his,_ you chose _him_ and he is _fiercely_ protective of you. Thinking about another person touching you just… _sickens_ him. 

Though, if you _were_ to suggest inviting another person into the bedroom—it would be Paz who’d decide _who_ and _how_ you’ll be fucking. It would most likely be another member in the covert because he _knows_ he can trust them. He’d also prefer another female joining instead of a man. But again, this would take A LOT of convincing and in all honestly, the idea makes Paz squeamish and he’d probably kick the poor soul out anyway. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

IM GONNA SAY IT—

ABSOLUTE KING AT DEVOURING THAT 🅱️uSsY—

Of course, he _adores_ when you’re on your knees for him, begging to suck his cock, but if he had to choose one or the other—he’d rather eat you out to his heart’s content. His helmet is barrier—prevents him from experiencing anything from the simple act of feeling the breeze tousle his hair or your fingertips caressing his stubbled cheek. Which is why, when the helmet is thrown off, he wants to drink in your scent, your taste— _anything_. He’ll always trail his plush lips down the line of your body, stopping every now and then to suck a mark into the fragile skin as he spreads your thighs to the point where it tests your flexibility. From then on it’s just—he _cannot_ get enough of you. Devouring in all sense of the word—open mouth, loud, and _wet._ Paz will stay there for hours if you let him, but after you reach your third or _fourth_ orgasm—shaking and sobbing from overstimulation—you have to tug at his hair and beg for him to let up. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Due to Paz’s size he _has_ to start off slow. Once you’re completely adjusted to his length (and A LOT of lube), his pace is always bruising. He’s _rough_ and each thrust is well measured and devastating. He always swings more towards a lazy, teasing pace, but also he enjoys hearing and feeling your bodies smack together from the force of of his thrusts. As long as you’re moaning and writhing he’s more than happy to continue whatever pace he’s set. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He prefers to take his time with you. He wants you and himself to be fully satisfied and fucked out, but he’s no stranger to quickies. He likes to edge you and tease more often than not and quickies just simply do not vibe with that sorta thing. If you two are out in public, like a cantina, and you’re clinging to his arm, whining and begging to be fucked he’ll casually slip off his glove, move aside your pants and underwear and satisfy you that way. You don’t complain—two of his fingers is _plenty_ and they have no trouble dragging an orgasm out of you at an alarming rate. It strokes his ego watching your crumple and jerk against him as you try and keep your voice down. 

If fingering you in public just so he can take his time with you later counts as a quickie, then _yeah_ , he likes ‘em. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Yeah, he’s willing to experiment. He loves to try new toys, new positions, whatever crosses your mind he’ll try. He’s cautious enough to never endanger you or himself—meaning there’s a time and place for everything and if there’s even a _hint_ that something could go wrong or something/someone could hurt you—bending you over a table and having his way with you is the farthest thing from his mind. 

On the other hand, if he’s in a semi secluded space where he’s 99.9% nothing will happen, he’s not shy about pulling you onto his lap. From there, it’s easy to pop open his codpiece and slip your pants just far enough to expose your cunt. Be it riding him or just grinding against him—the thrill of getting caught is one thing he wouldn’t mind indulging in. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Paz can last a long time—mostly because he can’t help but watch you shake and beg him to let you cum after a long session of edging (P.S. if you start to cry he IMMEDIATELY caves). However, if you exclude all the teasing and the foreplay beforehand he tends to last around 15 minutes give or take. He works hard and fucks you even harder, so it’s not uncommon for him to be a one and done guy. Is _ecstatic_ to help you out with his fingers or mouth if you’re still in need—but if you give him a break, maybe a little nap he’ll be ready to go again. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Paz is open to toys. Like, he won’t go out and buy one for _himself_ , but if _you_ get him one or he comes across something that he really thinks you’ll enjoy, he’ll indulge. He mainly uses them to edge and tease, but it can never replace the need to touch your supple skin. Why get a dildo when you already have his cock? Y’know? All his senses are constantly blocked off by his armor and so, he’d _rather_ make you scream with his tongue than a stupid toy. The only exception to this I think would be an anal plug—he’ll be fucking your pussy and with a little plug in your ass, he’s able to tug and pull on it for the extra stimulation. Thinks the ones with little jewels on the end are cute too (and _obviously_ blue to match his armor) 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Paz is _mean._ The definition of a _tease_. He’s even a tease _outside_ of the bedroom. His favorite pastime is making you blush until you hide your face into your hands or into the crook of his shoulder. Nothing changes in the bedroom—in fact, his nasty bastard energy gets amped up to a full 500/10. He likes feeling in control—likes it when he’s the only one who can give you what you _need_. Paz verbally enjoys teasing, making you squirm and getting you to admit all sorts of depraved things. When he finally breaches that barrier in your head that filters out the words, he _knows_ you’re _desperate_ and _frustrated._ If not for the arousal that’s smeared all over your thighs, that is… But like I said, he’s a sucker for tears. _Seriously_ —one (1) tear and he’s done for. Will untie you or _finally_ sheath his cock into your folds, or bury his tongue inside of you—giving you that pleasure you _deserve_. (better watch out for overstimulation too, OOP—) 

He likes to edge and be edged. You _try_ to tease him back but he somehow _always_ switches it back onto _you._ Even if you’ve got him in binders he still manages to find a way to upheave your entire platform—twists it to his liking. He’s a top through and through, even when _you’re_ supposed to be topping. You can’t beat him at the very same game he excels at. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

I wouldn’t say he’s _too_ loud but he won’t ever _shut up._ He likes to talk—loves letting you know _how good you feel, how wet you are, how well you take him—_ he makes the loveliest groans, deep, raspy and drawn out. Grunts and curses—never afraid to show you how fucking _good_ you make him feel. Although _he’s_ certainly loud, he always aims to make you _scream_. He likes _you_ being noisy—will tease you and encourage you to use your voice until it’s hoarse and sore the next day. Might grab a handful of your hair, tug it until your back arches and tell you; _“Aww, baby—you can do better than that. Let me hear my little birdy sing.”_

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Paz is a Mandalorian. He was born into the Way and follows it because he’s forever devout to his religion and his covert. He is unendingly _loyal_ and will gladly lay his life down for his family at the drop of a hat. He’s never once questioned the Way, or at least the major part of it. Y’know, the _loopholes_ so to speak. Meeting you definitely put his religion into perspective--made him question wether it was worth it when each time he saw you it was the equivalent of looking at the brightest star in the galaxy. He _scared_ him. Shook him to the very _core_. Which is why he, despite it shattering his heart, pushed you away. He just didn't _understand--_ couldn't comprehend choosing the Way over you or vice versa. Fortunately, you’re _persistent_ and _determined._ Terrifying in your own right. No one sane would march their ass right down into the heart of a Mandalorain covert and bitch out the biggest of the bunch simply because he had missed their planned outing to clear out a nest of Womp Rats nearby. 

It was easier to find loopholes and be _happy_ with you. He adores you, worships you, he could _never_ see himself without you anymore--you’re an _extension_ of himself. Which is why it _pains_ him when that wistful twinkle in your eye appears when you look up into that darkened visor. It physically _hurts_. Sure, turning off the lights so he can kiss you soothes that ache but eventually he comes to a breaking point. Mandalorians _treasure_ family and so at some point he just asks you if you want to be part of _his_ family. You don’t even hesitate to say _yes_.

You are, and _will_ be the one, solitary being in the galaxy that is allowed to see his face without the helmet. It’s nerve wracking and he definitely gets super sweaty and fidgety as he tells you to open his eyes. But once they open--he knows it’s the best decision of his life. There’s tears, and _oh so many_ kisses. He loves you and you love him--and that's enough.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Paz is a big dude—we’ve been known. Eight or nine inches, _thick_ , uncut, leans a bit to the right. His balls are heavy and he always shudders when you roll them in your palm or lightly suck on them. When he’s ready to go, rock solid and straining towards his navel, he tends to leak quite a bit of precum. Likes it when you either lick it up or use your fingers to smear it around the head. There’s a prominent vein that starts beneath the frenulum and ends at the base of his cock. You always like to trace your tongue along it when you suck him off. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He’s relatively normal I would say. Like, of course, seeing as you’re his first and ONLY relationship, sex is _different_ with you. He swear he falls even more in love with you each time he watches you cum or when you drag him into a steamy, open mouthed kiss. Paz is _addicted_ to you. He _always_ wants you and craves even the lightest of touches. Absolutely _melts_ when you say his name. Sex everyday is a tad unrealistic, especially with his line of work and or yours, so that’s why he always takes his time with you when he has the chance. Will never say no to eating you out or fingering you or receiving a blowjob if both of you are just too tired to do anything else. 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s a snoozer. LOVES to sleep. Like seriously, you’re kinda concerned because the instant his head hits the pillow he’s OUT. Doesn’t matter if he just woke up from a nap, dude is just a sleepy baby. If you wanna talk after sex he forces himself to stay awake—he cares _deeply_ about what you say, but don’t feel bad when you find him drooling, lightly snoring as his head rests on your chest. He’s also a VERY heavy sleeper and very _grabby_. It doesn’t mix well because…ahem…he is a _cuddler_ and will most certainly wrestle you into a bear hug of death. It’d be _fine_ if he weren’t the equivalent of a space heater or y’know, practically _dead_ to the world once asleep—good luck trying to escape or roll out of his arms. You’re his teddy bear now. Hence, _why_ he prefers when you sleep on his chest or cradled in the crook of his arm. Paz isn’t too fond of experiencing another sharp pinch to the meat of his inner arm or falling off the side of the bed due to you KICKING him off. Gets grumpy matched with a terrible case of bedhead. But his pout is easily fixed with a couple of soft smooches. 

**Author's Note:**

> @jangofctts Tumblr


End file.
